Love, Lust and Loss
by xxlolcocololxx
Summary: Mako and Korra are two teenagers, they met at school and definitely Like each other in different ways, but when love comes to them both they don't know whether they should take it and keep it forever. When the problems come through, their decisions are made... But were they the right decisions?
1. High school

**((HOPE YOU LIKE...))**

**Mako**

I leaned back on the bench, feeling the the hot summer breeze blow into my face. Now was the time to really relax. I was caught doing... 'business' with a criminal and became a criminal myself. Once the police caught me, they made me go to high school and thanks to me my brother Bolin has to go too. When I'm there, i'll try to keep a low profile in case some idiot recorded me being arrested and it goes on the news and Yip-yip hooray, kids will start calling me a criminal and i'll have to beat them up and i'll spend my life in jail for SURE. Even so they'll recognize me but, then I could run away! But then again I'm not a coward kind of guy. Not good, i'm confused... when i'm confused chaos spreads. Suddenly, I was pulled from the bench and shaken. I opened my eyes and raised and eyebrow and Bolin. What was he wearing? A shirt and tie?

"Erm... Bolin... You do know the high school has no uniform right?" I whispered, my eyes wide.

"Haha... Pfffft.. OF COURSE!" He laughed nervously letting go of me. "Erm... What do you mean but NO school uniform?" He asked, putting his hand at the back of his neck.

My eyes widened even more as I brushed my shoulder. It was silent for a moment but then we both burst out laughing and the police man stared at us baffled. That made us laugh even more. I swear, I think I was snorting a little. Bolin was laughing so much he has one hand on his knee and one on my shoulder and I was flapping my arms around like I was trying to be a bird. That make us laugh even MORE! And so on and so on and so on, until we got tired and we went to bed. That night I was especially tired but I just couldn't get to sleep. Something was missing - apart from my mother. I sighed lifelessly and shut my eyes tight and eventually fell asleep...

In the mourning I quickly got up and had a warm shower whilst checking on clock every 3 minutes. Bolin was ready about 10 minutes before me and when I was downstairs i took 5 bites out of a piece of lightly buttered toast and rushed out the house. It was a dim day, and bunches of lightly grey clouds hovered over our heads. Although it looked cold, it was reasonably hot. Bolin was sitting in the car, tapping his wrist although he had no watch. Instead of a shirt and tie, he was wearing a white tee-shirt and navy blue 3/4 shorts. I laughed and started the car and drove to HIGH SCHOOL. Hell was coming. TEACHERS, NERDS, WORK, LETTERS, NUMBERS, oh and best of all 6 hours of non stop walking and sitting and writing. *sarcasm* Oh but the highlight will be hot chicks. CANT WAIT FOR THAT!

When we got the the school, I had a weird tingly feeling in my tummy that I had never had before. The school was ENORMOUS and absolutely stunning.I thought high school was a huge cube with books and pens and stupid teachers but this.. This was amazing. I flung my car door right open and bounced out. My brother repeated. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in the history of beautiful girls. She was different. She had light brown side platted hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a white tank tap that said 'I AM AWESOME' in pink on it and blue skinny jeans and had Gucci sunglasses on like me. She was wearing white converse and wore a necklace with a silver key on it. God I'm in love...

**Korra**

Oh i'm soooo excited. *sarcasm* Another day of boring school. At least Asami, Finn and his friends (also my friends) were there to cheer me up. My mom said if i don't get straight A's, i'm not getting a car, which is kinda annoying cause, so far I got One B+ and a C- and one A. Yeah, I'm not getting a car... I ran over to Asami, with my hand over my eyes as the sun beamed into my face. I yelled her name out but some bafoon was hitting on her. I yelled louder and waved my arms about like a headless chicken and threw a rock at her car. _That _got her attention. She look at me raising an eyebrow and I did the same to her. She waved goodbye to the stupid guy and walked over to me giggling a little.

"Who was that?" I asked folding my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, his name is Bolin and his brother Mayko or something owns a BLACK RANGE ROVER!"

"So what..." I frowned. "All boys just want sex and boobs. When they meet you, they just wanna stare at you chest..."

"GRRRR! He's different... He looked straight into my eyes... He's so cute and dreamy!"

I shook my head and thought 'whatever happened to my bestie...' and looked up at the sky for a moment and shrugged. Asami laughed and we walked into the school chatting about Logan, Finn's new football recruit. Finn is my annoying, over-protective, aggressive and funny big brother. I swear, sometime i fell like stabbing him to death and 2 seconds later bringing him back to life cause he give a hilarious joke. I punched him one and he laughed his head off cause it didn't hurt and i spent the rest of the day like a grumpy grandpa. When I got into class some kid was sitting in my seat, but he was new and reading something off some piece of paper; his timetable?

"Hey, it's Mayko!" Asami said pointing at the guy sitting in my seat looking at me. The guys head shot up and his eyes stared at or faces, looking very confused. I felt like laughing because the whole class went silent and was looking at this guy. Suddenly the Bolin guy burst out laughing and banged his fist on the his desk.

"Erm... It's not Mayko, it's Mako.. HI EVERYBODY!" He said, grinning generously. I burst out laughing and and made an L shape at Asami with my fingers. She looked at me furiously and I stopped and smiled devilishly.

"Hey Mako, your sitting in my seat, and I'd like to sit there.." I said politely. His eyes widened and he got up and sat in the seat behind mine. At least he sat in one of the free seats! The class sniggered and I sat in ym seat and turned to him and smiled. I liked that he looked into my eyes when he smiled back. I held my hand out and whispered,

"Korra."

He gladly shook it and got back to reading his timetable. He was hot. He was wearing a red tee-shirt and black ripped jean, but they weren't the gay kind, and he had Gucci sunglasses tucked into his top. (like mine but black.) He had some really new looking red timberland boot on and they were slightly loose which looked really good with his outfit. WOW, this guy had some style.

When the bell rang, I rushed out of the room cause, I was gonna meet Logan again and i might have had a small crush on him... DON'T JUDGE ME, HE'S REALLY, REALLY HOT! His hair was black and laid back and a little messy. It was soft too.. don't ask how I know... Suddenly my heart stopped... What was he doing... I thought.. NO WAY!

**(( HOPE 1,320 WORDS IS ENOUGH ;] ))**


	2. Bolin's Party

**((OKAY TELL ME IF I SHOULD CARRY ON))**

**Korra**

I quickly turned and ran the opposite way, tears streaming down my face, when I tripped into somebody warm and smooth. I looked up and saw Mako staring down at me, wondering why i was crying. I rest my head on his chest and put my arms around him; he was the only person close to a friend around here. He put his arms around me, loosely and softly. I felt safe and protected with his arms around me. Suddenly he seemed VERY attractive. I felt like nobody was watching. It was noisy and stuffy and I could here chatting, footsteps and lockers being opened and closed. Nobody was staring. I looked up at him again but he was looking at someone or something behind him. I leaned in and kissed his softly on the cheek. I could see his cheeks go pastel pink as he pushed me away but, I couldn't tell if he like it or not because he was blushing, but his eyebrows were hunched together. I wiped my eyes dry and swallowed. He took a few steps towards me.

"Nobody hears about that, and don't try to do it again. Bolin told me to invite you to his party, come or don't come, I don't care." He said flustered.

I nodded and managed to give a quick smile. I small tear dripped down my face. Every person I like, hates me. With Mako, it's hard to tell.. When you look at him and smile he smiled back, when you put a middle finger up at him, he'll do it back. And those intense amber eyes... They just glow... Whatever emotion he has... WHY DOES HE SEEM SO ATTRACTIVE NOW! I'm such a confusing girl, I confuse myself.

As I walked through the hall, verbally beating myself up, I caught sight of Asami, Finn, Bolin... And Mako. Bolin spotted me too and waved his arms about like a drowning little boy. I fake grinned (my fake grins are very real looking.) and waved back and ran up to them. Suddenly I got a text and gestured one sec to them, taking my phone out of my pocket. It was a text from Nylian, my boyfriend... Well... I don't want him too but he.. It doesn't matter. He said:

((BOLD - NYLIAN : ITALIC - KORRA : UNDERLINED - MAKO))

**WHERE ARE YOU! AREN'T YOU READY?**

_For what, may i ask?_

**What do you think, slut?**

_Don't even TRY speaking to me like that!_

**Watch wat happens aftr school idiot. **

DING DING! 'Another textbox?' I thought to myself.

Hey, whts going on? I'm sorry for earlier. Can we just be friends?

_Don't worry, nothing going on, and yes we can be frnds. ;)_

Cool. I know somethings going on tho. I WILL FIND OUT! lol. Come over here have been waiting sges while youcv been texting me.

_Mako im hot but stop fliting with me._

oh shut and come and come over here!

_well... okay... if I have 2. ;)_

I walked over to them casually, resting my arm and Finns shoulder. I just had a very amusing conversation, and forgave mako instantly. He was just so persuasive. The way he casually spoke to me in our textbox. HE BECAME VERY ATTRACTIVE THEN. All I wanted, was for him to like me enough to trust me... to.. love me. I had a perfect life, yet I still wanted more. I felt so greedy. Fairy-tales have HEA's. (Happily ever after.) Life has HFN's. (Happy for now.) I chose HFN. I could be happy with him, but it will most definitely be 'For Now'. Could I? Korra who are you? Korra. Korra. Korra. Korra. Korra.

"KORRA!" Finn yelled shaking me. "Korra, whats up? It is Nylian? I can beat him up for you!"

"Was it me?" Mako asked worried. Was it him. ARRRGGG!

"NO NO NO! None of that..." I screeched, With tears in my eyes. "None of that..."

"Mako..." Bolin said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Mako if you don't have you medications, it WILL happen."

Mako looked at me and took a step toward me, putting his hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He ran off with Bolin towards the parking lot. He's sorry. I'm sorry. I began to sob in my hands, sliding down Finn whilst my friends stood there confused. I was just so confused. What medications was he possibly having? Cancer? What was going on...

**Mako**

I coughed into a bucket, in case I vomited, whilst Bolin drove me home. As soon as we got there, I ran in covering my mouth, running up the stairs into the bathroom and having my daily blood vomit. Yes, I was late again. I vomited, and vomited, and vomited, until nothing else came out. I slid down the wall, with the fear of blood spluttering out of my mouth, crying with shame. Bolin put his arms around me, picking me up and took me to my bedroom. He lay me down and put my blanket over me. I heard hushing shushes, but then I heard a door slam, and lots of worried voices. I shut my eyes softly drifting off to sleep.

**((SORRY MAKO'S PART IS SO SHORT! I HAD NO TIME ON THIS ONE! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE MAKORRA TO COME STAIGHT IN, OR COME AFTER!))**


	3. Why

**((Guys i had a really bad day today, this will be good and bad. Sorry, But the highlight is that I wrote 1,469 words all about Korra! A little Mako tho. And bolin and Finn and Asami A tiny bit.))**

**Bolin ((SO RARE, I DON'T CARE!))**

I shut the door behind me running down the stairs to get the door. I pulled the handle down quickly and opened the door. Three worried people rushed into the room, drowning me in questions. I put my finger on my lips and pointed at the stairs. Then there were oo's and aah's and I led Korra, Finn and Asami into the living room. As I sat down I Sighed and ran my fingers through my dark hair, wondering if Mako would be alright.

"Is he alright!?" Korra whispered loudly, her eyes glue the blood on my t-shirt.

"He's probably okay Korra, don't fluster Bolin." Finn said, sitting next to Korra.

"The Party is still going on isn't it! You gotta bail it off!" Asami said shooting her arms at me. (pointing with arms - Hands straight, arms straight, at a person.)

"I asked him, he said not to... I told him bu-" I said, getting cut off.

"YOU CAN'T! NO WAY! Well... If he said so.. and you _do_ do the party... I'll take care of him for you.." Korra yelled, her voice getting fainter as she spoke.

I smiled at her and nodded and she shot up the stair, grinning. By the looks on Asami and Finn's faces, I could nearly hear their face expressions saying, 'you just made a sad girl a VERY happy girl...' All I could hear was a silence. It was so quiet, my ears began to hurt and I could feel death wondering through the room, whispering, bad things will happen if we carry on so I yelled, "PAR-TAY TIIIMEE!" I ws the only one who could break a silence like that, and get laughs at the worst times. I was gonna have fun whether Mako was in a bed or not!

**Korra **

I shot up the stairs, only to stop at his door. I needed to pee at this moment now! I held it and jumped up and down towards the bathroom. As soon as i stepped in, I leaped backward. There was blood everywhere. In the sink, on the floor, on the wall, on a multiple of shirts hung up on the towel rail. I didn't need to pee anymore. I turned and walked back to his door, when getting there, taking a DEEP breath. I placed my hand on the door handle. I slowly twisted it around, quietly pushing the door open and stepping in, closing the door behind me. He had blood on his face and clothes and covers, yet he still slept so peacefully. I took small step towards him, listening to the wind, escaping through the window. I pushed him to the side a little and lay beside him. A tear ran down my face as i fingered the wet blood, smothered all over him. I wanted to clean him, but I wanted to stay. I decided i would clean him, so I slowly escaped the bed and left the room again, grabbing a towel on the way. I drenched it in water and took a bucket of water with me. I was going to need it. There was so much blood on him. Why wouldn't Bolin bother to wash him when he was awake?

I squeezed the towel over the bucket, twisting most of the water out before softly wiping his face, cleaning all the blood. I kissed his on the fore head and began on the rest of his body but he turned. And turned to me again, and again to the other side before realizing that I was there. He opened his eyes and jumped up and out off the bed, fingering his face.

"Ummm..."

"haha... ummm..." I laughed nervously, crossing my fingers behind my back. I bit my lip when I realized he was shirtless. His blanket was over him and i didn't realize... His skin was stained in blood, yet it still looked smooth. He had a light eight-pack.. But the good looking kind... He just looked at me and himself and the towel in my hand and the bucket. He sat on the bed burying his head in his hands. The room was silent except for the howling wind ant his quiet sobs. I sat next to him. The first time I sat next to Mako. I put my arm around him and rest my head on him shoulder frowning. This guys life sucks, but every girl still wants him, especially _me. _He put his arm around me, un-burying his face and holding my hand free arm with his free arm. I let go of his hand and quickly grabbed the bucket and towel and began to wash the blood off again. He just looked at me as I wiped the damp towel over his chest and muscle and.. Eight-pack..

I stopped and looked at him, when suddenly he pulled me onto him. Our foreheads were touching and I wrapped my arm around his neck. Just when he leaned in the door flung open. Mako and I's faces shot up at the door. It was Bolin. I let go of Mako, nearly toppling backwards, just when he caught me, smiling. I bit my lip again.

"If you two are having sex i'll leave." Bolin said curving his lips into a closed O shape, making his eyes wide. I burst into laughter and let go off Mako completely, falling onto the floor, banging my fists on the warm, red carpet. Mako sighed and fell backwards onto him bed probably thinking, 'Fuck.. I was about to kiss a hot-headed crazy woman. Thanks for your help Bolin!' Thinking about that only made me laugh more.

"Okay... I guess not... Get ready for the party guys. The people are coming at 6:00 and it's 4:27. Hurry." He said slamming the door behind him. I stopped laughing, because the thoughts of the party came back to me. What was I going to wear!? I was wearing what I was wearing at school and it had a little blood on it. I thought hard, when Mako began laughing like an insane person in a cage. I sat up and looked at his, lying on the bed, chuckling. My eyes widened when he laugh louder. But then he stopped, sat up and looked at me, smiling. I sarcastically smiled back, when he bounced out of the bed tackling me the the ground playfully. I laughed and so did he. It felt a little uncomfortable because Big.D down there was really enjoying his position, although Mako himself didn't realize. Oh my god... He just winked...

seconds later it was kind silent... We weren't laughing. Mako had his face turned to the side when suddenly, he turned facing to me, and he leaned in a little, letting our foreheads and noses touch on the tips. He looked straight into my eyes. Leaning in a little more, he slowly and softly place his lips onto mine, kissing gently and smoothly. His lips weren't dry or wet, they were absolutely perfect. All we could hear was the sound of our kissing and the little noises we made. He pulled me up and I pushed him down to the bed, all whilst kissing. I know we're amazing! ;)

He stopped and I looked at him, confused. Confused why he stopped, but not if he did it to breathe, but he stopped for a little while.. He from underneath me, rolling onto the floor, quickly getting up to open the curtains. It was pouring outside. I could almost hear Bolin texting everybody that the Party's off. Rain. The water evaporates into clouds and the clouds condense into droplets of water that creates on of the worst weathers of the world:Rain. I sighed and jumped out of the bed, about two steps behind Mako. Mako turned to me frowning.

"I can't." He said.

"Why? I mean... You just were.."

"I... I can't. I already.. I.." He mumbled.

"What, just say!"

"I already... have a girlfriend..."

"What! No.. What?..." I yelled, voice getting fainter. "I-I... I ha- I HATE YOU!"

I ran out of the room, stumbling down the stairs, tears running down my face. The loud kind. The kind that some guy lies to you and uses you for the thing to did 5 minutes ago. The kind of cry when a guy breaks you heart..


	4. Only Flames

**((FINGERS CROSSED! ;) We want Korra to forgive Mako! ;)x2! HEEE HHEEEE! I love knowing whats gonna happen... P.S: Should I make one all about Mako?))**

**Mako**

All this time, Korra and I were hitting it off and I chose the most STUPID time to tell her the _truth. _I am an idiot. I could have bashed my head through the wall, when Bolin walked in. I glared at him in a way that made him hunch his eyebrows together.

"Come on..." He said

"What! I can't tell her lies if I want to be with her." I was pretty sure everyone could hear me, since it was silent apart from our voices.

"You could have broken up with her in secret. Heard of texting?"

"UgGGGGGggg..." I whispered to myself, grabbing onto each side of my head. "I need time to think this out." I said standing up and letting go of my head.

Confusion. Confused. Confusing. What was I menta do now. He was still here and I was standing up and looking at him all after 'doing that' with a girl that loved me and now hates me cause i told her the truth. I felt guilty and angry and annoyed and confused for the fourth time. I could feel sweat running down my skin, as I swallowed and slipping pass Bolin and stopping at the top of the stairs. I felt hopeless and helpless... and sad. I sat on the first step, placing my hand on my tummy. I felt like I was going to vomit again. Being with her made me forget... but when not being with her... well, it just reappeared. I don't have my medications in the mourning or night much so some afternoons the acid in my tummy goes crazy and I kinda need to vomit, or it'll bother me... Well the vomit just comes out. Stress is what makes me vomit i think. My doctor won't give me details for some reason. He's like an uncle to me. Weird I know, but when you dad hates you, you'll take anything close to a dad.

Tears filling my eyes, I thought about the thing that happened in the past. Fire... All I could see was fire...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

"Mako, everything going to be alright... shhhh.."

"But mommy, the man with the gun is coming!"

"Shhhhh... You'll be safe... Just take care of Bolin. Hug him.. Keep him close..."

"Noooo... Mommy please stay with us..."

Mako sat under the the desk, crying quietly. His mother left before kissing him and his brother on the head. He held Bolin tight, shivering although the fire was extremely close. _Boom! _He put his hand on his brothers ears listening to the groans of pain... A scream seconds later... He cried even more, gripping to his brothers ears... Then remembering nothing more than his father punching him and leaving him in the house, taking Bolin with him... He'd escaped of coarse.. Blood streaming down his face, burns on his arm, legs and hands and tears flooding from his eyes... Then Fire... Just fire... _FIRE..._

_**PRESENT... WELL STILL PAST, BUT YOU GET IT...**_

I was sobbing now. Very loudly. I got up, as Bolin quickly brushed past me... He didn't remember. At all. I re-entered my room lifting up my window. I left like that, cleaning the rest of my body and pulling a white t-shirt over my head. The tears weren't gone yet.. I was going to find her. I filled my bags with clothes, medicine, and memories... And also a box... filled with drugs... The box my dad kept... My dad was a drug dealer... And he turned me into one.. My mother was the knot that tied my family together... And now that she's gone my dad has the capability to kill me. I took a deep breathe and jumped out of the window landing in a bush. A few skin cuts that didn't hurt much, but I jumped out of the bush, pulling my jacket on. Deep Breathe again and I started the car, and 10 seconds later the door flung open.

"MAKO!"

"Mako?" My head turned the the right... No way... She-

_**~ Fire... just fire... ~**_

**((GUYS I'm really sorry this chapters so short... but I have a question.. Should I make a jinoraXkai Story! REVIEW ON IT!)) **

**P.S: This chapter is really intense right? Thank me, The author! I kinda got influenced on The Avatar: Last Airbender comic, where Zuko find his mom.**


	5. Pants

**((GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE, This is one of 5, that will end the story... I'll think about making more chapters, but i will definitely make another book in time. When this book is finished I will Make a story about Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Suki and the others, all when they're 20 and over. It won't be modern, and there will be bending! Hope you like my story-lines!))**

_**P.S: I'm lauged my head of cause the computer thought the correct spelling for Zuko was Zukor! As in ZOO-KOR...**_

_**~xxlolcocololxx**_** ;)**

**Mako**

I couldn't believe my eyes for what I saw. Here I was, in my car, setting out to find my mother and there she is... I felt overwhelmed but furious, but I still jumped out of the car, small and silent, happy tears flowing from my eyes. Everyone was confused except for mom and I. Bolin couldn't have remembered and I hadn't told Korra and the others about it. She held her arms out and I hugged her tight, sniffing her lavender scent. I had missed her too much... My life was getting better every second I saw and touched her. With her around, dad couldn't touch me in a violent way. I was just relieved in a way, since my dad was on a... 'Business trip' and my mother was here. All was good. At least I thought it was...

**Korra**

I did NOT know who that lady was, but i'm guessing it's his _x-girlfriend. _I couldn't help feeling jealous, since we had just kissed eachother violently in some bed with blood all over it. He was clean, so i guess he cleaned himself. Maybe he cleaned the bathroom too. Oh god... Need to pee... Okay... Where was I? Oh yes, strange woman.

"Bolin, this is mom... you don't remember her, but I guess.. Well you know!" Mako introduced.

My eyes widened.. I felt sooo bad for thinking the things I did! (Not the pee part..) I seriously needed to forgive Mako.. He's so sweet, hugging his mom the way he did. He really loved her.. Missed her? Well Bolin didn't remember her so she must have left when they were young...

"Hi mom!" Bolin yelled, grinning. "Missed ya! So when's lunch?" He joked the worst joke ever. #accidental sexist language.

"Haha, Now actually! Your friend can join in if they want.. Or will that be too awkward?" Mako's mom laughed.

I thought for a second. If I stayed for dinner with them, I might have a chance to apologize or... Forgive? Yes, Forgive Mako. I sighed in my mind ans smiled. I was gonna go, dragging Asami and Finn along. For a while I watched Mako bite his lip, while we had a strange silence. I fiddled with my fingers, looking to my side and then at Finn and Asami. My heart was racing.

"Ummm..." I mumbled, breaking the silence as Mako's eyes widened. "Finn and Asami and I would love to have dinner with you... b- bu- We just wanna have dinner with you." I took a chance. Mako seemed to want me to be there. And that is an achievement.

"Great.. If I was gone it would be better right? I'm sorry, but you'll find me a VERY modern mom!"

"Mom you said that 9 years ago, when Luki came over. But he's long lost so I don't care any more, but STILL! You. Are. Not. MODERN." Mako yelled.

I laughed and so did the others, but Mako's mom just smirked as Mako himself blushed, hunching his eyebrows together. We all walked in cheerfully, but this was going to be a hell of a night.

**((This will be a little weird, but today i decided to do swapsies for the perspective! Mako, Korra, Mako, Korra, BLAH BLAH BLAH! ENJOY! +TEENS! Read the paragraph below and and see if this should be T or M. There won't be sex in this story, it'll just be swearwords. Note: No nudity either. ~REVIEW ON IT!))**

**Mako**

I awkwardly sat in the middle of my mom and Korra. They both turned to me and smiled, which pretty much surprised me with Korra! She hated me then Loved me! Weird.. Okay so I sat in the middle of them and immediately regretted it. Korra kept leaning over me and behind me because my _DEAR MOTHER _was asking her SO MANY questions! It was extremely awkward when she went over me, because her chest lightly brushed against my face, and I couldn't HELP looking. Of all days to wear a crop top. I just sat there silently, whilst everyone else spoke and I took little bites out of my food. Suddenly the room went silent. I realized I had not been eating the food and it had been falling onto my lap and I hadn't realized because I am EXTREMELY stupid for Not looking at my food while I ate it. Yep. They were all staring at me and I looked like a COMPLETE. FUCKING. DRUGGY. My life sucked in a way. I got up, my face red and I just looked at everyone. Bolin looked like he was going to burst into, laughter along with Korra and Asami and Finn was generally surprised. Mom just raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed and ran upstairs muttering, "FUCK."

I literally ripped my favorite jeans off my leg, and out of anger banging my head through my wardrobe door AGIAN, Loudly Groaning the word, "_FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" _It was weird because it was a little high pitched. I pulled My head out and suddenly, Bolin rushed through the door.

"You did NOT break you wardrobe door again, did you?!" He yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" I Yelled Furiously, my face red, pointing at the bruisey graze thingy, with a little blood on it.

"SERIOUSLY! You and blood Mako. Blood is your friend right now, like are you going on dates or something?" Bolin asked, stupidly, as if the joke was funny.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Ummm... Also... Your not wearing pants Mako. Should I like.. Get you some?"

I looked at Bolin and my legs. I only had black boxers on and my INCREDIBLE red t-shirt. Like I'm awesome right? I should be a Model, cos I look HOT in boxers. Like WOW. ( Note: I'm being sarcastic, but I do look HOT in boxers. :] )

"Yeah. I just realized. I need pants."


	6. Zzzzzzzzzzz

**Bolin**

"Okay... Errmm..." I mumble, pulling a draw open to find pants, while Mako picked at the whole in the wardrobe.

It was all a little bit weird, looking through my brothers drawers for pants. Pants, seriously? Couldn't it have been... A HAT?! Even though my brother doesn't own a hat he could have... Could have... Borrowed my mom's one, because it was sunny! Okay maybe not. But Pants. I mean, what the hell? How did he get crap on his jeans anyway? They were ripped on the floor, so I think he did it deliberately because he bored of them or whatever. I finally found a pair, and threw them at mako and he grabbed them, mid-air. We both smiled, before her pulled them on and zipped his zipper awkwardly. In my head I laughed, but i decided to keep it in, unless I wanted a black eye. Or eye-S. (Just to warn you when I say eye(s), I mean TWO eyes, not like... Four... Like a mutant alien?)

I brushed past my brother, stumbling down the stairs, listening to my brothers _SLOW STEPS_. He is just SOOO boring sometimes, that his EVERYTHING sound and looks boring. The only time I like him is when he laughs with me (NOT AT ME!) and when he's playing video games with me and when he's in a super good mood or when he just cracked a hilarious joke, i mean, I'm FUNNY but MAKO... HE SUPER HILARIOUS! It's like, such a pity he barely tells jokes. He thinks of the best joke ever but doesn't say it and he does, EVERYONE LAUGHS. Sometime people don't get my jokes but most of the time people do. (YOU DO! I lurve you! P.S: Think of a perve face..)

When I got to the living room, nobody was there except Mom, Looking through a few drawers.. I smiled at her and she smiled back just before I sank into the couch.

"Mako, You look dead." Mom said still scavenging through the drawers.

"Meh. I like to tell people that I'll kill them if they piss me off with my face." He replied, with a shrug. Both mom and I laughed. (Told he was funny, though this time not as much.)

"Mom, He's like an immortal vampire thingy, that sucks blood from somebody that accidentally spilled his soda." I said, my eyes closed, relaxing in dah couch.

"Haha, Well, I'm goign to say hi to a few of my friends round' here, so you two better behave while i'm gone! BEHAVE!" My mom said, quickly grabbing her jacket, picking something up from one of the drawers. (I HAD MY EYES OPEN NOW!)

"See ya." Mako and I said.

"Jinx!" I yelled.

Mako blinked slowly with a blank face, Meaning he was saying he was gonna kill me if I piss him off further with his face.

"Mako... Maaakoooo... Mako..." I said, smiling nervously.

"Cool, Lets play a video game. I VILL beat you. To death. In the game. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mako said in a German accent, which ment absolutely nothing to me, but you know, Germans. NO OFFENCE. The voice is just serious in a way, that just makes you listen. Hehe. I Love Germans.

_2 hours of non-stop-eyes-to-T.V syndrome, later._ **((CHEESY I KNOW, BUT MY SISTER MADE ME. Her jokes are bad. heehee.))**_  
><em>

**THIRD PERSON BTW!**

_HAAAAAASHOOOOO... HAAAAAAASHOOOOOOO... HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAASHHHOOOOOO... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._


End file.
